Face Down
by The Lazy Medi-Wolf
Summary: An AU songfic to RJA's Face Down. Not for Inuyasha Fans. Sesshy/OC and Inu/OC Rated for violence


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own a damned thing

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own a damned thing. I just wanted to come up with a reason for why Sesshy hates Inu. I am, duh, not an Inuyasha fan. I prefer Kouga and Sesshy. Also the Song is Face Down by RJA. I adore them.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  _

Sesshomaru's body fell into a rhythm as he sparred some demon in his guard. But his mind was not in the fight- it did not need to be- instead it was filled by brilliant blue/silver eyes and a sweet smile. His childhood friend smiled at him in his memory, the only place he saw it anymore. His anger bleed into his actions, his fists landing harder and harder.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around  _

_I see what's going down._   

Sesshomaru could see the bruised and bloody body of his best friend lying limply in his arms. He could see the marks of fists on her pale skin, the dull and broken look in her once lively and vribrant eyes. He could see the way she moved around her mate-to-be, like she was constantly on alert. He knew that the trash beat her. It made him boil with rage.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  _

_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  _

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.   _

He remembered brushing the face paint from her face to reveal the nasty bruises underneath, the first time he had seen them. He remembered her cry of pain and her tears, which revealed more of the mess that was her face. He could still hear her half broken voice as she made excuses for the bastard.

He remembered hearing her cry herself to sleep that night, muttering to herself that the bastard loved her, that it would never happen again because he gave his word. He knew she was wrong as he silently entered the room and held her while she cried. He said nothing.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.   _

He wondered what the attraction was. Surely the bastard had no real reason to hit her, she was sweet and loving. She fought for dominance constantly, but she knew her place, even if she didn't act it. She gave lip but never undermined his authority in public. 'Did it make him feel better? More like a man?' He wondered. How could anyone enjoy the broken look on her beautiful face, in her eyes.

And he knew, as sure as he was the Lord of the West, that one day it would end. Either she would end it or he would finally snap and kill the bastard. Evntually she would realize that the bastard did not lover her, and that he, her best friend, did. One day she would come to him and leave the bastard to rot.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  _

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence  _

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown._

He was not surprised to find her, the object of his affections, sitting by the pond near his bedroom. She looked up at him and offered him a small smile, it did not reach her eyes.

He sat beside her an watched as she tossed stones into the pond. He watched the ripples roll outward, crash against the edges of the pond and roll back toward the middle. He watched them interact and wondered if life was like the ripples; some actions canceling out other, some actions execrating others, but everything having an effect of one sort or another.

Would it all end, he asked himself. And if it does, how will it end? Will she just give up, will she die by that bastards hands? Will she leave the bastard and become the woman he loved? He wished he knew but he knew something had to break.

_I see what's going down.   _

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  _

_say you're right again  _

_heed my lecture   _

He watched as the beating got worse. She would come crawling to him for help. He would tend to her wounds and hold her while she cried. He begged her to leave the man, to end the arrangement. He promised to protect her from the repercussions, nothing would sway her. She said to him once, "I promised my Father I would take the man he chose to be my mate. He chose Inuyasha. So I will deal with Inuyasha."

He confronted his brother. Inuyasha laughed him off with a rough, "She's my wench, I can do as I wish." He refused to listen to reason. He maintained that a woman was property, and as his property he could do as he wished. Sesshomaru knew that by law his brother was mostly right, but they had not mated yet. He warned his brother, but Inuyasha laughed him off.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.   _

He watched his brother once, beating his best friend. He watched as Inuyasha threw her to the ground, hit her, cut her with his claws. He watched and barely controlled himself when Inuyasha threw her into a wall and he heard her bones crack. She cried out every time his brother touched her. He swore to himself his bastard brother would pay.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  _

_this doesn't hurt, she said, _

_I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  _

_this doesn't hurt, she said, _

_I finally had enough._

It was a cool autum morning when Sesshomaru woke to the sound of a body slamming into a wall. He knew the beating had begun already. He walked to his brother's room in only his sleep pants. He was startled to hear his brother start yelling, "Scream bitch." A loud crash. Silence. "Scream!" Another loud crash. A longer silence. "SCREAM!" He hardly moved in time for her body to crash through the door. She roled into her stomach slowly, her body broken and at odd angles. She did not cry out.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  _

_he's coming round again.   _

He heard people running. He watched in shocked fascination as his brother ignored the growing crowd and kicked her limp form. She smashed into the wall.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  _

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

His Father had arrived, so had hers. They yelled for Inuyasha to stop, he did not. He kicked her again and she went through a wall. "She is My WENCH!" He pulled her up to her feet and hit her again, she fell limply to the floor. "I" kick "Can" kick "Do" kick "as" kick "I bloody well like!" He raised his foot to stomp on her and she startled all onlookers by rasining her eyes to Inuyasha's.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  _

_This doesn't hurt, she said,_

_I finally had enough._

"This Doesn't hurt anymore Asshole." She locked her eyes to his and whispered, as she passed out, "Help me." Her head hit the floor as he lunged for his younger brother, his claws sinking into the bastard's neck.


End file.
